Valentine's Day Surprise
by tatakailittleackerman
Summary: Eren plans a Valentine's day surprise for Levi. It starts with thigh highs and garters and gets naughtier from there. pwp. one shot


Happy V day guys! This is dedicated to my boyfriend Rin. I love you sunshine and I have thigh highs and garters waiting for you. 3

* * *

Eren POV

I was so nervous. I had never done anything like this before! Levi and I had never really been romantic before. We mostly were about ripping off clothes and fucking against walls. That was always amazing, and I had no complaints, but this was something I had always wanted to try. Tonight was the night for love, after all.

I set candles all around the captain's room, some pink and some red. I left a white one on the nightstand. It was vanilla scented and I chose it specifically because the books I had embarrassingly borrowed from Armin said vanilla was a seductive scent…and that white wax burned less than colored wax. I bit my lip as I lit the candles. I wondered if Levi would even use it on me or allow me to us it on him. I set aside everything that was on his nightstand in the nightstand drawer and set out the lube and the strips of red silk. I was so nervous. I had never taken the lead like this.

I piled some extra pillows up on the bed and took out my outfit. I stripped down and folded my uniform up. I opened the door and quickly set the folded clothes outside his door. I closed the door and giggled. I could just see his face when he picked up my clothes outside his door and thought I was naked inside. I went back over the bed and looked at my outfit. Red thigh highs and garter belts complete with red frilly panties. I opted to not use the red bra that came with it. I, embarrassingly enough, couldn't get it to fit very well. My chest was flat and my rib cage bigger than the band. I had gotten badly tangled when I was trying it on in preparation for tonight.

I grabbed the rose petals and sprinkled them all over the bed and floor. I turned off the captain's light and laid down on the bed. I reached my hand down and started rubbing at myself. I wanted to be ready for Levi as soon as he got here. I slid down my panties and started jerking off. I stifled my moans by biting my lip. I didn't want to give Levi any clue other clues to what was going on.

It didn't take long before Levi's footsteps stopped outside the door. I froze with my hand still on my dick and a sheen of sweat on my skin. I heard him take longer than usual and I knew he was looking at my clothes.

"Damn it, that brat," I heard his muffled voice come. He opened the door and I heard his gasp.

He dropped my uniform in his hands in shock and stared at me on my bed with his mouth hanging open.

_Okay, Eren, time for the show._

I got off the bed and sashayed over to him. "I sure am glad you like to clean, Levi, because tonight this place is going to get dirty." I purred to him.

"Eren?" He choked.

"Mmmm… Why don't you come over onto the bed?" I batted my eyelashes at him. I sincerely hoped he found this sexy and wouldn't laugh at me. I unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

"Be a good boy now, Levi," I kissed him gently. I pulled his shirt out from his pants. He reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. He started to tug at his cravat, but I stopped him.

"No… leave that on. Just that." I licked his ear.

"Eren, babe," He shivered. I knew how much he loved it when I licked his ear. We both stripped him down and I pulled him to the bed. I pushed him down on it. He tried to reach up and grab my ass through the frilly panties, but I swatted him away.

"If you're going to get handsy, naughty boy, I'll have to tie you up," I pushed his hands away. His eyes were dark as I crawled on top of him. I grabbed one of the silk ties off of the nightstand.

"Are you gonna be good or do I have to tie you up?" I was giving him an option to say no before I tied him up. He slid his hands up my thighs and pulled my garters.

"I can't resist you when you look so delicious. You'll just have to tie me up," He let the garter go with a snap and licked his lips for me. His voice was low and rough and sexy and it made my whole body react. My every cell knew this was the voice of my lover right before he fucked me. I had heard it so many times before.

I pulled the silk tie up and let the end tickle his chest. He let go of my thighs and reached his hands up over his head and wrapped them around the pegs of the headboard. I leaned over him to tie one down before grabbing the next silk tie. As I was hovering over him, he reached his head up and bit my nipple.

"Levi!" I pulled back with a gasp. I looked down at him darkly.

"Bad boy," I said. "Now say you're sorry."

"I'm not." He licked his lips.

I slid down his body until I was face to face with his waiting cock.

"Say you're sorry." I gave a long lick up the length.

"I'm not," Levi smirked. "How can I be with your hot little mouth on me?"

I laughed. "Say that in ten minutes." I lapped at the tip before slowly wrapping my lips around the tip. I let him rest there, flicking the tip with my tongue.

"Eren," he hissed. He bucked his hips up and I left him go a little further in my mouth before I pulled my head back.

I swatted his thigh twice. "No. Bad, Levi," I growled at him. I saw him tugging at his restraints in the glow of the candlelight and was glad he was tied up.

I kissed up his penis. "Say you're sorry," I mumbled against his flesh.

"I'm not!" He growled.

I slid his tip into my mouth and sucked hard on it. He moaned and thrust up. I pulled my head back. When he had stopped trying to thrust into my mouth, I leaned back down and sucked and kissed the tip again. It wasn't long before he had tried to thrust into me again. I didn't let go of his penis this time, letting him slide a few inches down my throat. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth to cover my bottom teeth and let him slide to the back of my throat. He groaned. I would be smirking if my mouth wasn't full of cock right now.

I swallowed around him and then hummed. He whined. He had always praised me for my cock sucking skills. As he should, since he taught me everything I knew. He taught me everything I knew about not just blowjobs but all sex. So I knew all his favorite things. I reached up and twisted his nipple, hard. He whined and thrust into my throat. He loved that. I reached over to the other one and did the same thing.

After his nipples were good and perky, I let them go. I was teasing right now, and only that. I reached down back to where my mouth was working and massaged his balls. Precum started leaking out of him and I knew it was time.

"Fuck! Eren!" He groaned. I wrapped my tongue around him and I sucked hard. I felt him tense and I sucked harder.

_Almost… Almost….Almost… _

I waited until he was right on edge and then released him with a pop. I held my hands up and smirked at him.

"Fuck, Eren! What the fuck!" He growled. He tugged at the restraints.

I took a moment to admire the view. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and I could see his muscles trembling underneath the skin. His abs and hip moved in a rocking motion on their own while he groaned. He was desperately searching for friction to take him over the edge. His cock was front and center, hard, with his veins standing out, and precum dribbling out of the top.

I felt a little bad for leaving him like this, but I got off the bed.

"Eren? What the fuck? Where are you going?" He growled. "Take care of this!"

He thrust into the air to further draw attention to his problem. I saw his hands white knuckled where they were gripping the pegs of the bed. I knew he could break the restraints if he wanted to, but he was playing along. My heart swelled with love at his decision to let me have my fun. I walked over to the nightstand and pulled out my toy. I showed it to him.

"Looks like you, huh? I think I'll cuddle with this tonight." I licked it before setting it on the nightstand and squirting some lube on it.

"Eren, I swear to god." He growled.

I turned around and bent down while taking off the panties. I was sure he was getting a good view while I took them off. Now, I was just in the garters and the thigh highs. I crawled up set my toy on his chest. I scooped up some of the lube and inserted my fingers into my ass, making sure he was watching me.

"Eren, please, let me-"

"No! Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry! Let me touch you, I want to –"

"Nope." I smirked at him.

"What? I said I was sorry!"

I rubbed his dick, causing him to jerk suddenly. I grabbed my toy before it fell.

"Don't let it fall to the floor!" I checked how loose I was before I did this. It would be a little tight, but it wasn't like I didn't take Levi almost every night.

"You can touch once you've calmed down." I took my hand out of my ass and gripped his dick and jerked it hard up and down.

"How can I calm down when you're doing th- Fuck!" His eye rolled back in his head and I let him go. He was on edge again.

"Eren fucking Yeager! You let me cum now!"

"After you almost let my toy fall to the ground? I think not!" I showed him my lubed up toy. "His name is Captain." I smirked at his wide eyes. I had made sure to pick one that was very close to his size.

"Eren, don't you dare." He growled.

"I guess I could suck on you again-"

"Yes!"

"-but where would I put my Captain? Hmmmm? I could put him on your chest again but you'd probably try to throw him in the floor. Ah! I know where I can put him." I turned my body around and presented my ass to him. If I scooted back a little more, I could very easily slid down onto him.

"Eren!" I saw his thighs tense I knew he was thrusting up trying to get into me.

I reached back with my toy and teased my ass with the tip.

"Eren! Fuck!"

I slid the tip into myself, letting my body relax.

"Levi!" I cried out as I firmly pushed the rest inside of me, just as Levi would have done.

"Eren!"

I used my other hand to pump at my own dick, letting my head fall down to the bed. "Fuck, Levi…" I was breathless. I moved the Captain in and out of me, whining and making all the noises I knew Levi loved.

I let this happen for a couple minutes before I turned around. His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them. I kept the toy inside me and pressed my dick against his. I loved doing this, feeling his skin against my own. I used both of my hands to jerk us off. He whined and twisted on the bed. Right as he was about to come, I pulled back and kept going on just my own cock.

"For fuck's sakes, Eren!" He screamed.

I crawled down his body and sucked on his cock hard. He whimpered. I pulled back and blew on the wet skin.

"Fuckkk," he hissed. I knew how much he liked the sudden temperature change. I quickly covered him with my hot mouth and then pulled back and blew on him again.

"Eren, please," he croaked.

"If you cum now, will you still pound my ass?" I asked him, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"You doubt me?" He growled.

"No." I kissed his leaking tip. "Cum for me, then."

I pushed him as far down my throat as I could get him. I heard him whine and felt his every muscle tense and shake. I hummed around him to push him over the edge and tasted the hot spurts of his cum go down the back of my throat. I swallowed it all quickly. There was a lot more than usual and I wondered if it was my teasing.

He panted and his body relaxed against the bed. I waited a few moments.

"Will you tie me up next?" I asked quietly.

"That's not a bad invitation." I untied him and he pulled me into his lap. We kissed for a few moments before he pinned me to the bed. I held my hands where his had been. He tied them down.

"There's another one." I whispered.

"Another tie?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip. "For my eyes."

I looked to the nightstand and he followed my eyes. He reached over and pulled the fabric over to us. I gulped as he tied it around my head. I opened my eye under the blindfold and saw nothing but dark. I gulped. My nipples were standing up, just thinking about how he could be doing anything right now.

"You're such a naughty boy, Eren," he purred. I felt his mouth on my neck then, sucking and nipping in earnest. I knew he was leaving hickeys on me.

"God!" I moaned. He palmed at my erection and sucked harder on my neck.

"I wonder if I should tease you like you teased me?" he whispered against my flesh.

"Oh no," I croaked. I hadn't figured that into the plan.

"Oh yes." He kissed down my chest and started to suck at my nipples. I whimpered and wished I could meet his dark eyes. He kept sucking on me and moved one hand down to where the Captain was. He moved in slowly in and out. I screamed.

"You like that?" His voice sent vibrations through my nipples. I arched my back and thrust back into his hand.

"Yes, yes, yes," I chanted. I felt my orgasm start to build and, just when my precum had dribbled out, he jerked the toy out. I heard it crash to the ground some distance away and knew that he had thrown it.

"Levi, please," I begged. I was tingling all over. He ducked his head down and I felt the dark stands of hair tickled down my stomach as he kissed my abs. He lapped up my precum and I tried to thrust into his mouth. He smacked my thigh, hard.

"Be good, naughty boy," he said lowly. I moaned as the pained faded into tingles that spread throughout my whole body.

"Yes, Captain," I whispered.

"So now I'm Captain?" He asked. I could hear the teasing spirt in his voice.

"You're always so much better than any toy!" I said honestly. I thrust into the air, trying to find some sort of friction. I tugged at the restraints and felt them hold me back. I knew I could break them if I really wanted to, but I was playing Levi's erotic game now.

He smacked my thigh again. "Damn straight." I felt him move away from me.

"I think I'll let you calm down a bit. You're getting awfully close." He ran a fingertip up my erection to prove his point.

"Levi!" I heard him put back on his pants. What the fuck?

"I'll be right back." He said, stroking my face before he left.

I squirmed in the bed. My heartbeat was pounding in the tip of my cock and I wanted to cum. Fuck, Levi, why? I twisted to the left and tried to find friction, but failed. I twisted to the right and tried to find friction, but failed. I laid still then, panting and wishing Levi would hurry back.

He was only gone five minutes.

"What a beautiful sight." He said as he walked back over to me.

"Where did you go?" I croaked.

"To get a drink. Some ice water. I was thirsty after all that panting." Levi chuckled darkly. I heard the glass set down on the night stand then I heard him take off his pants again.

I thought about what he said.

Ice water.

_Ice water. _

Ice.

Oh shit.

"Are you gonna pu- HOLY FUCK!" I arched my back as an ice cube rubbed on my nipple. I felt him straddle me and place his hot mouth over the chilled nipple. My head started swimming.

He did the same to the other nipple before trailing down my stomach.

"Someone's not on edge anymore, are they?" He tsked. "I'll have to fix that." He circled my hole with one hand while rubbing the ice down my erection.

"Levi!" I couldn't think. The contrasting sensations where too much. The cool water pooled on my skin and he blew on it. I screamed as the icy tingles worked up my spine. I shook.

"There we go. Someone's on edge again. I think I'll keep you like that until I'm hard again, though." He stroked my prostate and I screamed.

"Please, Levi!"

He removed his hands and I heard him get off the bed.

"Is this candle on the night stand for me? You know I love temperature play." He said.

"Yes." I croaked.

"I can pour wax on you?"

"Yes." I squirmed. "Not the dick, though." I was up for playing but not on my dick.

He stroked my thigh high covered thighs and ran his hand up my stomach. He rubbed my stomach and chest a bit before he poured the first bit of wax on me. The burning drops landed on my stomach in a line. I screamed.

"Okay?" he asked.

"More!" I cried out. I could feel my heart beat in my dick, I was so excited.

He poured the wax with one hand while shoving his fingers in my ass with the other. I shivered.

Line after line of wax fell on my chest, my stomach, and my nipples and I screamed, shaking with pleasure and pain.

"Please fuck me, please fuck me, please fuck me!" I begged over and over. He pulled his hands out of my ass after stroking my prostate a few more times. Of course, the tease. I heard his set the candle down on the nightstand. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side of the bed. He smacked my thigh.

"Open your mouth," He growled. I whimpered and did. I stuck my tongue out to cover my teeth because I knew what was coming. His cock entered my mouth and I sucked greedily.

"Get it hard so I can fuck you." He smacked my thigh again before tangling his hands in my hair and thrusting into my mouth. He fucked my throat roughly, and I pulled out all my tricks to get him hard as fast as possible. I wanted him in me. Now.

He finally filled my mouth and his flesh was hard. He pulled out of my mouth and I released him with a pop.

He let go of my head and settled himself between my legs.

"I love you, Eren." He said before he thrust into me. I screamed. He was so hot and big inside of me. I twisted at the restrained. He didn't hold back, knowing I was already on edge and pounded. The bed hit the wall, but the sound was nothing compared to me screaming. He hit my prostate once and I came all over my wax covered stomach. He wasn't even close though, and he kept pounding. He put my legs on his shoulders and bent my back up.

He groaned and I wished I could see him. I wanted to watch his eye roll back into his head and I wanted to see the way his muscles moved under his hot skin when he thrust into me. I whined as he kept fucking me. Now that I had already cum, it was a different sensation. This pleasure was low and throbbing, not sharp and fiery.

"Cum for me, Levi," I said as best I could with my head banging against the bed. God damn.

"Eren!" He growled. I felt his hands dig into my thighs and I knew I would have bruises in the morning. Good. He leaned forward as he started shaking. My legs bent back further and I whimpered at the change in angle. He could get so much deeper now.

"Yes, Levi, cum for me," I moaned to him. I felt him go ridged and then he growled. I felt something warm and thick spurt inside of me and knew I was full of his cum. He pulled out, and long strings of his cum leaked out of me. He laid on top of me, panting. My thighs were squishy with cum, my body covered in love marks and dried wax, and the bed soaked with sweat. I was satisfied with this Valentine's day.

He kissed me, untying my hands and removing my blindfold. He kissed the marks on my wrists and held me in his lap.

"Drink this," he gave me his water. I did. He always took care of me after sex. He placed the glass on the counter and held me.

"I love you, Eren."

I snuggled into him. Next, like always, we would shower together. He would massage soap all over me and tell me how beautiful I looked naked. He would make sure I ate something before taking me back to bed and cuddling me to sleep. I kissed his neck. I was so lucky.

"Can you keep the garters and thigh highs? I'll wash them and we can use the…later." He whispered to me.

I just laughed.

"Of course. Happy Valentine's day, love." I said, pressing my forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

He stroked my face. "Happy Valentine's day, love." And it was.


End file.
